


Another Season at Iwatobi- Restarts.

by ZestTheGriffin



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Free!, M/M, Multi, Other, Reigisa Week, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, shippings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestTheGriffin/pseuds/ZestTheGriffin
Summary: Now that Makoto Tachibana, Haruka Nanase and the other 3rd year students have left Iwatobi High School, the swimming club is quieter than ever before. In this season idea, the main plot revolves around the High School swimming club where Rei Ryugazaki is the new captain. Nagisa Hazuki is now the vice-captain and Gou Matsuoka is still the manager but has also began to start swimming due to the low member count. Miho Amakata suggests to the swimming club that they should enlist some delinquents that do not have a “positive influence” to steer their minds to the path of good. Rei and Nagisa are cautious to why they should but Gou and Miho insist. In this idea, see how teamwork, love and trust can go a long way to from a great swimming team.





	Another Season at Iwatobi- Restarts.

**_◇Episode one-_ ** _Fly high!◇_

 

_[FIRST SCENE]_

 

[Buzzing] **Vvmmp! Vvmmp! Vvmmp!**

 

Rei Ryugazaki’s phone buzzed at around 6:00 in the morning. The blue haired boy liked to be punctual, thus waking up this early. Also, this was the first day of being a third year so being late was going to be a no-no! Rei lifted his head to look at his phone. Slowly and tiredly he casts his hand out to pick up his phone. He realises that his phone was on the little coffee table in his room. Sluggishly, he reaches out and tries to grab it.

 

**THUMP!**

 

The boy falls to the floor, waking himself up out of his sleepiness.

 

**Rei:** [SHOCK] HUH? WHA-? Oooowww…

 

He crawls in his purple butterfly pyjamas over to the table and angrily turns off his phone alarm. He stares up at his wall clock and sighs.

 

**Rei:** [To himself] ...6 o'clock already? Guess I'll have to get myself changed!

 

The boy climbs to his feet and begins to get changed. The clock on Rei's wall begins to spin to 6:30. Gou Matsuoka sits up in her bed wearing an eye mask. She pulls it off bearing a frown. Exhaling, she reaches over to her phone and unlocks it with her passcode.

 

**_[Text message] Gou:_ ** _Goooood morning boys!!!_

 

The red haired girl texts Rei and Nagisa Hazuki in their private “☆Iwatobi Forever!☆” group chat. Rei sees this message instantly and replies. He is brushing his teeth as he messages back.

 

**_Rei:_ ** _Good morning Gou-san! Did you sleep well?_

 

**_Gou:_ ** _Eeeh, I did kinda? I'm really tired this morning though!_

 

Gou rubs her eyes and sits over the side of the bed. She looks at her phone a tiresome stare.

 

**_Rei:_ ** _Oh? Well what time did you get to sleep then?_

 

**_Gou:_ ** _Um around 1am?_

 

Rei looked at the message with a shine to his glasses. His face sunk to a frown after he spat out his toothpaste.

 

**_Rei:_ ** _THAT IS NOT SUFFICIENT SLEEP GOU-SAN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE TIRED ALL DAY!!!_

 

**_Nagisa:_ ** _Rei-chaaaann!! Gou-chaaaaan!!! Can you please not spam the group chat wHEN I'M SLEEPING!_

 

Nagisa Hazuki texts the two with his chin pushed into his pillow. He has bags under his eyes and is staring judgingly at the messages.

 

**_Rei:_ ** _Oh! Our apologies Nagisa-kun! We didn’t mean to wake you up just yet!_

 

The boy with red glasses smiles awkwardly as he replies. He knew that the small blonde will be going on about this all day. Nagisa rolls his body to lay on his back.

 

**_Gou:_ ** _Though, you still need to get up Nagisa-kun!_

 

Nagisa sighs and pouts. His honey coloured hair which is all messy from sleeping, is raised up on his pillow.

 

**_Nagisa:_ ** _Uuugh! Okay fine! I’ll get up!_

 

He had always gotten up much later than this. He was extremely grouchy but as time will go by, he would spring back to his usual bubbly self. Nagisa flips himself out of bed and walks downstairs to get himself some breakfast. His oldest sister Nanako sits at the table eating a slice of toast.

 

**Nagisa:** Morning Onee-san...!

 

His sister waves calmly, still eating her food. Afterwards, she swallows and looks at her little brother who was reaching up for choco-puffs.

 

**Nanako:** [Mid eating] You're up early Nagisa. Is the thought of being a third year getting to you?

 

The blonde grabs the cereal box he was reaching up to. He sighs.

 

**Nagisa:** Ah, no! But in all honesty, I'm more excited to start a new year in the swimming club!

 

He turns with a smile, shaking his puffs into a bowl. Nanako sighs with a soft smile parted on her lips and continues to nibble on her breakfast. 15 minutes later, Nagisa makes his way back up the stairs to get changed. His pyjamas consisted of a yellow tee and honey coloured shorts. As it was April, there tends to be a mixture of hot and cold days in Japan and this was an extremely hot morning. After brushing his teeth, he walks over to his cupboard and picks out his fresh new uniform.

 

**Nagisa:** [playful & excited] Now, time for the big reveal!

 

The boy stands in front of a mirror and faces away from it. Carefully, he winds his new tie around his neck and ties it properly. Once done, he turns around and looks at himself in the reflection. At first, he is shocked. He's felt like he'd been in 2nd year forever. Something about wearing a green tie sempt a little overwhelming. He then smiles back at himself and goes to prepare for the day ahead. At their own houses, Rei and Gou also study themselves in front of a mirror.

 

**_Nagisa:_ ** _Rei-Chan? Are we still meeting up?_

 

The blonde texts Rei, walking down the stairs with his satchel.

 

**_Rei:_ ** _Of course! I'm walking to the train station now. I'll wait for you._

 

**_Nagisa:_ ** _Aw! Thanks! I'll be as quick as I can! ~☆_

 

He hops into his shoes and clicks open his front door to the early morning of his town. The sky is pastel blue and the clouds look fluffy and white. Rei taps his foot impatiently looking at his watch.

 

**Rei:** [Talking to self] It is now 10 to 8 in the morning. This means we have exactly 40 minutes until class starts. The train will be here in 10 minutes and the journey will take 15. If Nagisa-kun arrives here within the space of 5 to 10 minutes then we will be alright. If he is late the next train will be at quarter pas-

 

**Nagisa:** [Peers in] Are you talking to yourself again Rei-Chan?

 

Rei turns his head to the blonde, realises he's there sitting on the bench next to him and screams. He waves his arms frantically, making some of the people waiting stare at him. Nagisa laughs happily.

 

**Rei:** [Slightly frightened] Nagisa-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!

 

Rei's face is plastered in red, embarrassed from reacting like that.

 

**Nagisa:** Haha! Sorry! I didn't *want* to interrupt!

 

Ryugazaki pushes up his glasses and gives the other one of his flustered side looks. Nagisa grabs the blue haired boy's arm and shakes it.

 

**Nagisa:** Rei-Chan! We're 3rd year's now! Can you believe it?! [Stops shaking]

 

**Rei:** Hmm… I felt like we have been wearing red ties for an eternity! So no, I can't quite believe it.

 

Rei pulls a little on his new green tie to show it off. Nagisa copies and smiles intently.

 

**Nagisa:** Ooh! Ooh! And maybe we could scout some of the new arrivals to the club?

 

**Rei:** Possibly? But if it's like last time where we put so much effort into making that video and having no results whatsoever...I'll maybe have to resort into doing your type of recruitment shtick!

 

**Nagisa:** [confused] Eeehhh? And what is that Rei-chan?

 

**Rei:** Following and stalking people like me with ‘girly names’ and begging them to join the swim club!

 

Just then, the train screeches to a stop at the station. Rei stands up with a playful smile and walks over to the carriages. Nagisa looks a little put out by that last remark but then snaps back to reality with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He runs over to Rei.

 

**Nagisa:** [Shouting] HEY! Rei-Chan! I didn't stalk you! Wait uuuup!

 

Nagisa and Rei sit down on a free seat next to each other and relax. The two seem to be having a conversation about the school year as the train moves through station to station.

 

_[SECOND SCENE]_

 

Gou is waiting at the school for the boys at the front gates of Iwatobi High School with her best friend Chigusa Hanamura. They discuss a subject until the silhouettes of Nagisa and Rei come into frame. Once she sees them, she interrupts Chigusa’s sentence and runs towards them.

 

**Gou:** Nagisa-kun! Rei-kun!

 

She stops in front of the boys with a large smile across her face. Her green bow on her uniform is lovely, new and shakes as she walks. Nagisa takes Gou's hands and jumps up and down with them.

 

**Nagisa:** Gou-chan! Gou-chan!

 

He happily bounces but Gou stares at the blonde unhappily, the pupils in her eyes faded.

 

**Gou:** Nagisa-kun! How many times do I need to tell you! It's Kou! I don't want the first years addressing me as Gou!

 

Nagisa ignores Gou and carries on bouncing.

 

**Gou:** [Annoyed].... You'll never call me Kou will you?

 

**Nagisa:** Nope!

 

Nagisa smiles happily, the intimidation unaffecting him. Rei places a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and looks at the two who were arguing.

 

**Rei:** Hey! Nagisa-kun, Gou-san! If you're going to bicker like this then we're going to be late for our first day of being third years!

 

**Nagisa:** Rei-chan, the first bell hasn't even- AAH!

 

Rei grabs Nagisa and Gou’s wrist and drags them inside of the school gates. They both whine and groan as the blue haired boy pulls the two along. On the way, Gou grabs Chigusa’s wrist so she's not off the hook either. Once inside, Nagisa feels at his wrist.

 

**Nagisa:** Ow! Rei-chan that really hurt! You have a strong grip!

 

**Rei:** O-Oh I'm sorry Nagisa-kun! I didn't realise I was hurting you!

 

Rei's face is worriedly looking at the smaller blonde. Nagisa pouts then stops rubbing his wrist.

 

**Nagisa:** It's fine Rei-chan! You didn't mean to hurt me haha!

 

Nagisa flashes one of his famous grins. Just then, Gou enters the conversation.

 

**Gou:** Hey! You two! At lunch we all should think of ways of generating more members!

 

**Chigusa:** [Excited] Yeah! And I can help too...If that's okay with you Rei-kun…?

 

Rei's face turns from a frown to a smile. He nods passionately.

 

**Rei:** Of course Chigusa-san! The more the merrier!

 

**Nagisa:** Yay! One new member!

 

The blonde fist bumps the air and yelled excitedly. Rei laughs slightly and sits down at his desk with everyone surrounding him.

 

**Rei:** We'll all meet down at the club room at lunch. Alright?

 

**Everyone:** Alright!

 

Gou and Chigusa leave the boys and exit their classroom. Nagisa beams down at Rei with a smile. Rei looks up confused.

 

**Rei:** What's up now Nagisa-kun?

 

**Nagisa:** Ah, nothing Rei-chan… But it is nice to see you take charge of something! Your whole way of approaching things have changed! I like it!

 

Nagisa goes to sit at his desk which was at the back of the class, away from Rei. (He'd been moved for talking to Rei). Rei's glasses shade his eyes from view as he smiles embarrassedly. Next, the bell rings and their professor walks into the classroom.

 

_[THIRD SCENE]_

 

After the lunch bell, the four are already inside the male changing room of the swimming hut. They are sat down on the floor and are looking at Gou who is writing something down on an A4 notepad.

 

**Gou:** Okay boys- and girl! Hehe! I have thought of something that can wow the audience of the presentation day!

 

**Nagisa:** [intrigued] Oooh!

 

**Rei:** Please say we're not going to show our muscles…

 

**Chigusa:** Yeah...Because I kinda felt bad for them when they did that…!

 

**Rei:** [Offended] Eh?! You did!?!

 

**Gou:** Hey! Shhh! Listen, I'm not going to tell you to strip off again… But look!

 

Gou turns the page to show the three what she'd been doing. It was a little sketch of Rei and Nagisa showing a trophy. Gou is at her podium alongside a stick figure of Chigusa. Next to the sketch there is a bulleted list of slideshow picture ideas which have been taken in the past.

 

**Nagisa:** Ooh look there's little me and Rei-chan! ...So what does this all mean Gou-chan?

 

Gou stands up on her knees and speaks out proudly. The excitement of the moment getting to her, creating an almost pink glowing background. It sparkles as she speaks.

 

**Gou** : Imagine this, Rei-kun expressing the joy he felt as he saw Haruka-senpai swim for the first time. Nagisa-kun talking about what it means to work as a team and when you feel like you're alone, your friends can always pick you up~! It'll kinda be like the end of the video we made last time, only in speech form! ...Like the idea??

 

The sparkles disappear and Gou smiles widely, closing her eyes. Nagisa and Rei look at each other. They nod and smile.

 

**Rei/Nagisa:** Yes!

 

**Nagisa:** We can try for nothing!?

 

Rei nods in agreement then frowns. He looks at Nagisa worriedly.

 

**Rei:** Though… What happens if we're unable to scout a fourth member...Or maybe more?! We cannot have a male and female mixed group for a relay! [strained]

 

Rei panics a little thinking too much about what could happen. Chigusa sighs and looks at Gou.

 

**Gou:** [Seriously] Then I'll try to swim!

 

She says the words intently with a frown. She holds her hand to her chest to show that she's willing. Nagisa smiles widely.

 

**Nagisa:** [Cheer] Woohoo! You go Gou-chan! Rei-chan you're too worried. We'll get a fifth member you just wait! We'll get more...Lots more!

 

Rei smiles slightly. He turns his head to look back at Nagisa.

 

**Rei:** Hm, maybe so. But as this club’s leader I'm not going to let this club be ruined! Heh, Nagisa-kun you are way too carefree!

 

Nagisa pouts and folds his arms. Gou stands up and casts her hand out. Chigusa sees what Gou was trying to do and also stands, putting her hand on Gou's. Rei and Nagisa stand up once realising what the girls were doing and place their hands on each other to make a motivation circle.

 

**Gou:** Are you all with me!?

 

**Rei:** Of course! FOR THE TEAM!

 

**Everyone:** FOR THE TEAM!

 

They raise their hands up high and applaud themselves. Rei pushes up his glasses, Nagisa bounces happily, Chigusa holds her hands together and Gou stands proudly. They all feel fired up, ready to get this show on the road!

 

_[FOURTH SCENE]_

 

After a long day, it is now after school, 3pm. The clock on the wall ticks quietly. A calendar is shown which marks the date of April. Gou then flips the calendar to the date of May the 1st that she then circles with a red marker. It has the name of “New member day!” which has red hearts around the writing and circle.

 

**Gou:** I'm so excited!

 

Rei pokes his head out of his open locker. He smiles happily at Gou, lowering his eyes. Next, he reaches in his locker, finding a water bottle. It has been there a while. Rei's face sinks to a disgusted frown. The blue aura appears on his face like the disgust from the protein powder. He shudders.

 

**Nagisa:** Oh hey! You found my water bottle!

 

He walks up to Rei and takes the bottle from out of his hands. Rei looks down at the blonde in total horror. Just then, Nagisa pops the lid, tilts his head and drinks it.

 

**Rei:** AHHH! NAGISA-KUN DON'T DRINK THAT!!!

 

Nagisa giggles and moves his head in a position to show Rei that he wasn't actually drinking it. Rei breathes heavily and stares at the smaller boy.

 

**Nagisa:** Hahaha! Rei-chan you're so easy to wind up, you know that?!

 

**Rei:** [strained] …I-I was concerned!

 

Nagisa laughs and skips over to his locker, tossing his bottle into his own locker.

 

**Chigusa:** Hey Rei-kun, look what I made for the showcase.

 

Chigusa goes up to Rei and shows him a poorly drawn picture of Iwatobi-chan. It was even scarier than ever before. Rei nervously smiles.

 

**Rei:** Oooh! That's… That's great Chigusa-san!?

 

**Chigusa:** Huh?! You like it! That's great!

 

She happily goes over to the corner where there are a few pieces of paper placed around the floor. As well as paper, there are pencils and pens littered around the area. Rei sighs nervously and walks out of the room to go outside to look at the pool. It has a light shade of green on it but it isn't that bad like the algae coloured pool it has been before. Rei goes out and crouches next to the pool. He sees his reflection and smiles back at himself.

 

**Rei:** [thoughts] I can remember being so afraid of failure. The thought of belly-flopping my way to the bottom of the pool always used to make me scared. But, through my dark thoughts, my friends pulled me through the water to create the boy I am today. Ha! I'm now the leader of the swim club! I don't think anything could get any better than this. Nagisa-kun has helped me the most… His relentless persuasion, his constant optimism. He creates a feeling within me that I have never felt before…

 

Rei cups his hand into the water and watches the liquid drain from his palm. This relaxes him.

 

**Rei:**  Ah! What am I doing? I'm starting to become like Haruka-senpai!

 

He stands up quickly and looks behind him to see a silhouette of someone standing at the door move quickly inside. This confuses the boy but as it's probably just someone seeing where he went, he decides to not press on. Rei walks back inside. When he goes back into the changing room Nagisa is running around the room being chased by Gou.

 

**Gou:** HEY! Give that back Nagisaaaa!!!

 

**Nagisa:** Haha! You can't catch me!

 

In Nagisa's hand there is Gou's signature blue ribbon hair band.The girls hair is long and flowing. Rei's face sinks.

 

**Rei:** I leave you guys for five minutes! And this is what I come back to?!

 

Nagisa realises Rei is there and laughs harder. Gou tries to corner Nagisa but he's too nimble and fast. Gou sighs hard and becomes slower.

 

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun! Give Gou-san her band back! Now!

 

The blue haired boy folds his arms and shakes his head. Nagisa stops and whines.

 

**Nagisa:** [Playfully] Awww… You two are no fun!

 

**Gou:** I was just re-tying my hair and you stole my scrunchie!

 

Nagisa smiles and walks over to Gou.

 

**Nagisa:** Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Though, can I style your hair Gou-chan?

 

Gou looks at Nagisa weirdly. She puts her hands on her hips.

 

**Gou:** You…? You do *my* hair Nagisa-kun… ?!

 

**Nagisa:** Yeah, why not? I have three sisters! Do you think I haven't styled girl's hair before?

 

Before Gou could respond, he uses Gou's brush that was on the side to gently comb her hair. Gou blushes lightly. Carefully, Nagisa takes different strands of hair and wraps them around each other into a fishtail plait. His tongue is stuck out from concentration as he does this. After he is finished, he takes Gou's hair and places it on her shoulder.

 

**Nagisa:** Ta-da!

 

Gou goes over to the a mirror in the room and gasps.

 

**Gou:** Ah, Nagisa-kun! That's so cute!

 

She turns around and gives Nagisa a big hug. He exclaims in shock as he didn't know she'd hug him. Rei laughs at the two and folds his arms.

 

**Nagisa:** [Embarrassed]...You're welcome Gou-san! … Though, for Tournaments you can have your hair in this style?

 

**Gou:** Of course! It's pretty!

 

Chigusa jumps into the conversation with a giant smile. She holds her hands together.

 

**Chigusa:** Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun! Can you style my hair?!

 

Nagisa sighs impatiently.

 

**Nagisa:** Eh? Who do you think I am? A stylist or a swimmer?

 

Chigusa frowns and looks down.

 

**Rei:** You did Gou-san’s hair so wouldn't you think it's fair to do Chigusa-san’s?

 

Nagisa gave Rei a stern look then sighs. He grins and puts his hands on his hips.

 

**Nagisa:** [Playfully] Alright the Rei-chan, Chi-chan. Though, for this, I demand a thousand pieces of Iwatobi surprise bread☆~!

 

**Rei:** [Strained] For styling hair?!

 

**Chigusa:** No way Nagisa-kun!!!

 

Nagisa pouted and went over to the girl ready to do her hair. Rei sits down with a soft sigh and finds a clipboard on the seat next to him. It was the board Makoto had and Gou used. Even the names of the four boys were written; Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, Rei. Next to the names are their personal best times and what stroke they swim. The blue haired boy sighed happily whilst looking down at the file. He carefully takes the first page from the clip and folds it, placing it under the clean bit of A4. He drew out a table listing the names of himself, Nagisa, Gou and Chigusa. Next, he thought it would be ‘beautiful’ if that under the names they would have a drawing of an animal under it. Rei pondered what his animal can be.

 

**Rei:** [To himself] My animal will be something of beauty something of-

 

**Chigusa:** [Gasp] It's so nice Nagisa-kun! Thank you so much!

 

Chigusa’s face was blushing as she admires herself in the mirror. Nagisa had styled her hair into a bun that was similar to a seashell. She had given the boy a spare band that had blue flowers all around it.

 

**Rei:** A hermit crab? No, no…

 

**Nagisa:** Whatcha looking at Rei-chan?

 

After messing with the girl’s hair, Nagisa comes over to Rei to investigate what he's doing.

 

**Rei:** Nagisa-kun, you're better at this stuff than me. What animal would you associate me with?

 

Nagisa looked at the other in slight disbelief.

 

**Nagisa:** Really Rei-chan? You out of all people don't know what to choose?

 

**Rei:** W-well that's why I'm asking! [Pouting]

 

**Nagisa:** A butterfly!

 

**Rei:** The stroke?

 

**Nagisa:** Yes! But no! I like to think that you are a butterfly because they are beautiful and your form in the water is truly that!

 

Rei pushed up his glasses and glanced back down at the paper.

 

**Rei:** [Embarrassed] V-very well…! Heh!

 

The boy in blue happily sketches a butterfly with one of Chigusa’s colouring pencils. It is very but a basic little sketch of the insect. He proudly looks at Nagisa.

 

**Nagisa:** Ooooh! Do me! Do my animal! Hmmm...I'd be a penguin because they're all so cute!

 

Rei nods and agrees with the boy. Nagisa exclaims catching Gou and Chigusa’s attention. The girls come over to investigate as Rei sketches a little penguin next to Nagisa's name.

 

**Chigusa:** [Interested] Oooh! That's so cute! If I was an animal what would I be?

 

**Nagisa:** Hmm… An animal that resembles your personality… Ooh! I know! A turtle!

 

**Chigusa:** Aw! How adorable! I love it!

 

Gou sits patiently smiling at the group. Rei looks at the girl.

 

**Rei:** Gou-san… You'd be a seahorse!

 

Gou seems almost surprised. She really likes the idea. The girl nods happily.

 

**Gou:** Yes! They are the best things ever! I'll be the best seahorse anyone has ever seen!

 

Nagisa calls out to Gou, cheering her name. He fist pumps along with her. Rei smiles at his two excitable friends and grins at Chigusa who is trying to join in but is a lot quieter and more shy than the others.

 

The camera pans out of the changing room and up to the sky. The Iwatobi hawk flies across the clouded blue. The laugher from the boys can be heard as the screen turns to black.

 

[END EPISODE]

 

~Sneak peak~

 

**Nagisa:** Stage check! Mic check! Rei-chan check!

 

**Rei:** Eh?! Why am I part of the checklist?!

 

**Nagisa:** [laughs] Hehe! Well you are our REI-ng leader aren't you Rei-chan?

 

**Rei:**...STOP USING MY NAME AS A PUUUN!! [Strained]

 

**Emiko:** Um...Hi! **...** I can't help but to interfere but… Are you the members of the swim club?

 

**Rei/Nagisa:** Eh?!

 

**Gou:** Next Episode- Reveal yourself at the feet of the beautiful butterfly~☆!

 

[END]


End file.
